


the way things are

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Petunia is a witch au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "You are not one of the popular boys Severus, you never will be"
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley & Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	the way things are

Petunia came to Hogwarts a year before him, and was selected for the house that he was also selected. And shortly after his first week there, she commented in the middle of the crowded Slytherin common room that his father was a muggle.

The silence that followed that comment screamed, he remembers the Malfoy monitor who until moments before had been very kind to him looking at him with a certain level of disgust in his eyes. And the same was possible to be seen in the eyes of most of the students present. But not from Petunia, she seemed satisfied.

At breakfast the next day when he arrived in the great hall he looked for a place at the Slytherin table, there were plenty of empty seats but beside them were students who varied in looking hostile or fearful that he would sit beside them.

"There's a place here" a familiar voice from the end of the table said.

He walked over to her just to say right on her face:

"You are the last person in the world that I would like to sit with"

Petunia rolled her eyes.

"You are being melodramatic Severus, they would find out eventually, it is better to be sooner than later so you don't get too attached"

"You don't know that for sure"

"Maybe not, but I believe in accepting who you are, I am the mudblood slytherin and you are the half-blood, and if it weren't for what I said it would have been something else, you are not one of the popular boys Severus, you never will be"

"Go to hell Petunia" Severus said and left.

He went to class without eating breakfast that day.

The next day he sat across from her and ate in silence.


End file.
